Jade's Secret
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: Jade has a secret. Something she's mad about…Only Beck knows what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not- wait… do I own victorious? Cause I'm pretty sure I- No, nope sorry I don't. Haha I love adding character and sarcasm to my disclaimer….**

**A/N: This should be interesting….Jade has a secret. Something she's mad about…Only Beck knows what it is, and it's apparently something he made her confess…hmm….**

Andre's POV

I walked to the grub truck with Tori and Cat, listening to yet another one of Cat's crazy stories. "So then to get rid of it, I just rubbed this red sauce all over it. I was upset at first cause I had grown used to it but then I realized that I didn't actually like it." I smiled at her. "That's a very interesting story." I told her. She brightened. "YAY! Thanks Andre!" she exclaimed. Once we had our food, we went to a table where Beck and Jade were already seated. I quickly noticed that Jade had her head down. "Hey. Whatcha doin'? I asked them. "Nothing much," Beck replied. I tilted my head at Jade, and then gave Beck a confused look. "She's mad." He stated simply. "Why's Jade mad?" Cat wanted to know.

Beck shook his head. "Reasons," He said mysteriously. My confused look deepened. He smiled, and reached over to cover Jade's ears. "She's mad because…" "NO!" Jade cut him off. She quickly rose up and covered Beck's mouth with her hand, saying "Blah, blah, blah, nobody listen to Beck!" as Beck mumbled something under her hand. Although I couldn't tell what he said, I could see that he was smiling. Jade mumbled a threatening "I will slap you" to him before uncovering his mouth. He took a deep breath before blurting out "I made her confess something true," He glanced at her with an evil grin on his face. "Beck, I swear if you tell her-or anyone- what I said I will break up with you." His grin turned into a frown. "Seriously?" He asked. "Yes!" She replied. This is interesting. This is very interesting. What the heck were they talking about? It was obviously something juicy.

Tori's POV

I watched Jade watch Beck to make sure he didn't say anything to us. Whatever it was that she didn't want us to know, it must have been serious, because she was REALLY making sure he told absolutely NO ONE. I chewed my turkey sub slowly still concentrating on both of their faces. "Can we help you?" Jade asked after a while. "Uh, sorry. I was just um…sorry." She gave me an evil look and turned her attention back to Beck. Man, if looks could kill. "You can stop watching me like a hawk now Jade," Beck said. "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret. I promise." Jade seemed to visibly relax. She slowly tore her eyes away from Beck's face and took a hesitant bite of her salad. Beck put a comforting arm around her, and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at whatever he had said. "Alright then Beck," She mumbled against his cheek before kissing it. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on what Cat was saying. But even then, I was still thinking about Jade's little secret. I will eventually find out what it is. If I have to pry it out of her. Woah, what was that? I have no idea what just made me so anxious to get to the bottom of Jade's secret. Either way though, I will.

**A/N: AHAHAHHAHA! Only I, Jade and Beck know what the precious secret is! And none of you will ever- hey you know what? Try and guess it! I really wanna hear your guesses. They make me happy, as do reviews. But I guess that if you make a guess then it will be in a review so either way you would be reviewing. Unless of course you PM'd me… okay now I'm just rambling. Yes, I'll stop now.**


	2. Chapter 2 suspisions

**Jade's secret chapter 2**

**A/N:Hellooooo! This is chapter 2! Idk where this is going so… yeah. The truth will come out in the third or forth chapter. I think. Don't hold it against me if it doesn't happen though. It may…. MAYBE. There I told you. It's only a maybe….. oh and I apologize for the shortness. I'm working on one a day. If you would rather they be longer and maybe one a week, then tell me and I'll do it that way.**

**Disclaimer: :( this frowny face means "no"**

Jade's POV:

I got up silently, pulling Beck with me. Once we were safely away from the others, I gave him an angry look. "You almost told!" I accused. "I wasn't going to tell them and you know it." He defended himself. "But you really should though. I mean their going to find out sooner or later, since you'll be acting a certain way toward her now. Different then you did in the past." I gave him a glare. "And anyway, now since you forced me to promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. So now if you decide you want to tell them, it's going to have to be you. But your secret's safe with me." He pulled me into a comforting hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you," I kissed him in return. "I would usually tell you I love you, but since I'm mad at you right now, I'm not going to." I said stubbornly. "Ahh, come on." He prodded my shoulder. "You know you love me." I stuck to my stubbornness and didn't reply. "Alright, you leave me no choice." He started tickling me. "No Beck, Stop it!" I yelled while laughing. "Tell me you love me." I struggled to get away from him, uselessly. "No. Never," "I'm not going to stop tickling you if you don't." He teased. After trying and trying to get away from him, I finally gave in. "Alright, alright, I love you," He smiled and stopped tickling me. "Victory!" He exclaimed. "Oh, shut up." I pouted. He didn't though. "Ha-ha. I told you that you love me. Oh, and so did you." I smiled sarcastically. "I will dump my coffee on your precious hair if you don't shut up," At that last comment, he stopped talking.

Tori's pov

I watched Jade carefully as she walked away. Once she and Beck were seated at another table, she gave me an icy glare. Why does she hate me so much? Oh, yeah. Let's not bring up that improv discussion. I searched her face, trying to find anything that gave hints as to what her secret was. I found nothing, so tried to hear what they were saying. Since I don't have super ear powers, I couldn't. Beck started tickling Jade playfully, so I figured that I'd get no more hints from them, and turned my attention back to Andre and Cat. "What do you think Jade's secret's all about?" I asked them. "I don't know. But whatever it is, Jade seemed pretty mad about it." Andre replied. "Didn't Beck say that it was something he made her confess?" Cat asked, suddenly part of our conversation. "Yeah I think so." I replied. Robbie walked up with Rex and sat down at our table.

"Hey, what's up?" Robbie asked. "We're all trying to find out a little secret of Jade's." Cat replied in a detective-like voice. "Really?" Robbie asked. "What's it about?" He wanted to know all of the sudden. "If they knew, then they wouldn't be trying to find out." Rex told him in a "duh" voice. Robbie just gave Rex a sour look. That is so weird. I mean it's not like the puppet's actually the one saying anything. So Robbie's basically always arguing with himself. Okay, back to Jade. "She's mad about something Beck made her confess," Andre filled Robbie in. "Oh, okay." Robbie smiled. "Speaking of Beck and Jade, where are they?" He asked. I turned around to where they were sitting, but they had left. "Don't know," I said. "They were here but they left," Andre said.  
>"Anyway, she has a secret, and I am most definitely going to find out what it is." I said determinedly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's secret chapter 3

A/N: as you may have known already if you read my fic, _apart but still together_, I have had a looot of stuff to do lately and I haven't had time to write a thing. BUT I am sorry and to make up for it, I have a brand new update on all my fics! :D

Jade's POV

I cannot believe the news I found out. How in the world is it even possible? I'm nothing like Tori. We look NOTHING alike. But supposedly, It's fraternal, not identical. I mean I didn't know that I was adopted, I thought that I knew my parents. I thought they were really my parents. Why didn't they ever tell me? On top of it all, I do NOT want to be Tori's twin. I HATE Tori. Okay, so maybe I don't _hate_ her, but still. I don't like her. And even if I did like her I still don't want to be her twin. And now I'm freaking out because HOW ON EARTH? I have to tell her. She has to know. And I can't force Beck into it because I made him promise that he wouldn't tell and now I realize she has to know, and it has to be me that tells her.

_FLASHBACK_

_I searched through boxes and boxes in my basement, searching for something, anything, that would tell me something about SOMETHING. I pulled open another box, and to my surprise, found birth certificates, one saying Tori Vega, and one saying Jadelyn Vega. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. According to these papers, Tori and I were…Twins. But how could it be? There had to be some mistake. I searched further and further in the box, only to find more and more solid proof. At this point, I felt tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't sure as to why. I didn't know what was going on or anything of the sort. I put everything back into the box and shoved it away from me. _

_ After a few minutes, I went down the stairs, and found my "parents" sitting at the kitchen table. "Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I demanded. They looked up from their spots at the table. "Jade, what would make you think such a thing?" My so called dad asked. "Oh, just stop pretending. I know the truth. I just found out. Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. They sighed. "Sit down." My "Mother" sighed. "We knew we would have to tell you someday." She said. "When you were born your parents were very poor. They barely had enough money to buy food for themselves. On top of that all, you had a heart murmur, and if you wouldn't have lived without the treatment that you needed and they just couldn't afford it. They knew that you would never survive, so they asked us, two of their most trusted friends, to take you in. I was unable to have children of my own, and I had always wanted a baby girl with blue eyes. That's why we took you. We love you Jade. We always have. And we really hope that you won't leave us. We're really sorry that we didn't tell you and that you found out on your own." I sat there, speechless, for about three minutes. "I-I don't know what to say." I mumbled. "Do you hate us now?" My dad, or the one who I had always thought of as my dad, asked. I shook my head. "No. No I don't hate you. I realize that you did out of love, I'm just mad that you didn't tell me." _

_ "We were afraid that you would leave. We didn't know how to tell you, and we cared about you." I blinked. "Does Tori know?" I asked. "No one knows; no one besides you, your parents and us." I nodded. "I'm not going to leave. I want to stay with you. I love you as my parents, and I understand." This statement caused them both to relax visibly. They care about me. They LOVE me. I kept turning all the newly-found information over in my head, trying to grasp it. So I'm Tori's twin?_

_END OF FLASHBACK…._

So now, you see. I'm a nervous wreck. I have GOT to do something about it, and I feel like Tori needs to know. I must tell her. I have to. I got up off my bed, where I had been sitting, and walked downstairs and out the door. "I'll be back soon!" I yelled, as I left. I got in my car and drove to Tori's house. I rang the doorbell, and Tori answered. "I need to tell you something." I told her. She gave me a puzzled look, and nodded. "Are your parents home?" I asked. She nodded again. "What's up?" She asked. "I need to talk to all three of you." I told her. "um…okay? Care telling me what this is all about?" She asked. "Sure. But I need all three of you together." I was getting impatient. "Alright then." Once she had gotten her parents down to the living room, I looked at them. "I know the story. MY story. I found out that I was her twin, and my parents told me the story." At that statement, Tori was probably the most confused girl on the planet and her parents- our parents- were both staring at me wide-eyed. "Okay, what is going on here?" Tori asked. We all three filled her in on what I had found out the other day. When she knew everything, she stared at me. "Wow, I seriously had NO idea," she said. "Neither did I," I replied.

A/N: OOOH! Jade and Tori are Twinnnnns! Wow I surprised myself on this fic. Originally, the secret was that she didn't hate Tori, but that seemed lame. So this just popped into my head when I started writing this chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint. This may be the end of Jade's secret. IDK. Tell me if you think I should continue and add the others' reactions. If more than 5 people want me to then I will, okay? :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OKAY, I know you guys deserve a new chapter, and I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I just have a lot going on, and I've been so bust lately. But please understand this okay? I don't know where to go with this chapter, but I have a lot of people who think it shouldn't end where I last updated. Please, if you will, could you give me some suggestions or something along those lines so I can kind of get the next chapter started in my head? The quicker I get reviews and suggestions, the quicker I can update. So pleeeease review and once again, I am SOOO sorry about the slow update.


End file.
